Insanity
by Clarii99
Summary: Aunque sabía que no la encontraría, nunca podría olvidar a Kikyō. [Fic participante de el concurso San Desastrín del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Desclaimer: InuYasha y sus personajes son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Fic participante del concurso San Desastrín del foro: ¡Siéntate! (link en mi perfil)

* * *

―¡Kikyō! ―gritó.

Pero éste nunca alcanzó conseguir respuesta.  
Se había empecinado en encontrarla, aún cuando las probabilidades de que se mantuviese con vida serían, casi nulas.

Aún cuando vio su arco destruido, un trozo de sus vestiduras colgando de una roca y todas las pruebas posibles, que le indicaron que ya no seguía en éste mundo, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

"_Y tú, Inuyasha, no pudiste llegar a tiempo"_

¿Por qué se le venían a la mente las palabras de su hermano? ¿Por qué justo ese mismo preciso maldito momento?

―¡Kikyō!

No era escuchado por ella, y lo sabía.

Se torturaba cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba, por no haber podido salvarla.  
Por dejar que, cayese una vez más en las manos de Naraku. De ese idiota.

Volvió a gritar su nombre, ya sumido en la desesperación, ya sin aliento.  
Pero aún con esperanzas.  
Se aferraba a ese rayo de luz que le decía con firmeza que aún seguía con vida, que lo estaba esperando en algún lugar de ese río infestado de veneno, sentada en una de las tantas rocas que allí permanecían.

La imaginó, con sus profundos ojos observándolo.  
Pensó en ella como tantas veces lo hizo anteriormente.

En su mente, en algún lugar recóndito, comenzó a elaborar aquellas imágenes.  
Encontraba a Kikyō, y ella se le acercaba, lo tomaba del mentón, para luego abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo esperó, que lo amaba y que permanecería con él, que derrotarían juntos a Naraku, recuperarían la perla y que vivirían felices los dos.

Pero era sólo eso, una ilusión del momento, una mala jugada de su mente.

Gritó.  
Gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, poniendo sus pulmones en ello, su fuerza.

Enterró las manos en el suelo, golpeando, escarbando, ya sin razón alguna, como un mismo psicópata.

Se aferraba a su idea, a su sentimiento, a la parte de él que le susurraba que no se rindiese, que le pedía que continuara su búsqueda.  
Pero estaba demasiado aturdido y desconsolado para hacerlo.

Ya no lograba pensar.

Su lado demonio quería salir, apoderarse de él, aprovechar la situación del momento, de su sufrimiento y dolor por haber perdido al ser que más amaba en éste mundo.

Pero no le dejaría, no.

Se mantendría constante.

_¿Recuerdas esa promesa?_

Era como si, en medio de su locura, ella le estuviera hablando.

_Dijiste que me protegerías, usaríamos la perla para convertirte en humano y viviríamos juntos, sin importar lo que dijeran los demás._

Recordó.  
Hace más de 500 años, cuando la conoció, cuando aún no se llevaban bien, incluso podría decirse que mantenían un gran odio uno por el otro, pero que de repente, ese sentimiento negativo se convertía en amor, uno muy profundo y verdadero, que perduraría por el tiempo entero.

Volvió a vivir de sus recuerdos, los mismos que lo atormentaban cada noche y no le dejaban descansar tranquilo. Cuando sus miradas chocaron, cuando sus ojos negros se fundieron con los dorados de él, cuando parecía que sus miradas se volvían una sola, y cuando después de eso, permanecieron abrazados, jurándose mutuo amor por la eternidad.

¿Dónde había quedado eso?

¿Abandonado? ¿Tirado como cientos de promesas pasadas? ¿Olvidado?

¡Pero si no hubo día en que no dejara de pensar en ella!

Tortura, locura, una vez más se hacían presentes, no sabía ni el lugar al que pertenecía.

Tal vez, eso es lo que se sentía perder a una persona, a la más importante en tu vida.

Finalmente llegó a la orilla, se sentó en ella, respiró profundo.

Tenía que seguir adelante, olvidar todo, o mantener el recuerdo.

Lo haría por ella, por el amor que le tenía, tiene y seguirá teniendo.

Derrotaría al imbécil que la había hecho sufrir, que había acabado con la segunda oportunidad de vivir que se le dio.

Una vez más, otra vez volvió a ocurrir.  
La historia se repetía en ese mismo instante.  
Sólo que ésta vez, nunca la encontraría.

Cuando amas a una persona, ésta se queda en tu corazón, eso lo sabía.  
Y es por eso mismo, que nunca podría olvidarla.

Nunca olvidaría a Kikyō.

* * *

*se desmaya*

Nunca más vuelvo a hacer un InuKyo, en mi vida :c  
No tuve ninguna maldita idea y cuando por fin se me ocurrió escribir algo, me querían botar de la computadora :c  
(Nótese que escribo desde la clandestinidad de mi habitación)  
En fin, no se como habrá quedado, juzguen ustedes, y me disculpo por no haber cumplido con una de las partes de el concurso (el límite de palabras), no se me dan los relatos largos y ésto es lo que pude lograr, una vez más, pido su perdón :c

Con eso me retiro, son las 11:19 pm en mi país c:

¡Hasta otra!  
**CLari :3**


End file.
